Currently, electronic financial trading systems may include functionality, for example, to create and amend trade orders. In such systems, a trade order may typically be displayed as a form with various text-based input fields originally developed for large display screens and the use of desktop computer input devices such as a mouse and keyboard. In recent years, wearable communication devices in the form of smart watches with mobile phone capability have been developed with functionality beyond mere timekeeping that are effectively wearable computing devices running, for example, mobile operating systems and mobile applications.
Obviously, the large screens and mouse and keyboard input devices currently employed in electronic trading systems do not exist on such wearable communication devices, which may typically have only a touchscreen for user input. Thus, while the current solution is suitable for desktop computers, it is unusable, for example, to create or amend trade orders on wearable mobile devices. There is a present need for a solution that resolves all of the foregoing issues and provides, for example, improved methods and systems for performing electronic transactions interactively using a touchscreen interface on wearable mobile communication devices that are not currently available.